


Actual Sunshine and Life Ruiner Derek Hale

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [143]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles’ life is ruined.Truthfully, it was ruined the day he met Derek Hale, and it somehow never got UN-ruined.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/51976
Comments: 14
Kudos: 346





	Actual Sunshine and Life Ruiner Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

> This is another 3 year old tumblr thing. Yes, I'm ashamed, I'm aware this is an unacceptable posting schedule.

I love your tags "life ruiner " and "actual sunshine " that every re blog of Hoechlin. It make me need a fic called like that, where Stiles see how Derek become sexier through the years and how he falls helpless in love with him. The last chapter could be the shit you write when stiles saw the gray hairs in Derek's beard

Anonymous

Anon, I know this probably isn’t what you had in mind, but this is what came out. And I’m dedicating it to the lovely [@artemis69](https://tmblr.co/muyYrxFIQHCnGtqHhMLRQTA). Happy birthday, you gorgeous thing!

* * *

Stiles’ life is ruined. Truthfully, it was ruined the day he met Derek Hale, and it somehow never got UN-ruined. 

You’d think his life was ruined when Scott was bitten, but no. Changed? Yes. Amped up to near-unbearable levels of stress? Definitely. But ruined? No, only Derek Hale can do that, apparently.

Because before Derek, Stiles had options. He had his crush on Lydia, he had teenage hormones happily informing him that the world was full of beautiful people, none of whom would probably ever give him even a second look, but still. Options. 

But one snappish warning about private property, swaddled in grief and hostility, and there was no way back. Stiles’ life was ruined at that moment, because thanks to his stupid obsessive personality there was never anyone new for Stiles after that.

He’d go out on dates, and spend the entire time comparing his date to Derek. He’d sleep with strangers, only to feel vaguely like he’d cheated, despite barely being friends with Derek. He’d struggle with himself, spending years to try and talk himself out of his obsession, only to spiral right back into it every time he came back to Beacon Hills, and cast a single look at Derek. 

It’s official. Derek Hale is a life ruiner. 

Logic would dictate that Stiles’ feelings would fade over time, but, if anything, his infatuation only grows stronger as the years pass by, and Derek somehow only grows more beautiful. And it doesn’t help at all that Derek eventually works through a lot of his issues, and finds some of his base personality again. Which is ridiculously positive and kind. It’s _agony_ to watch. 

Derek pets kittens, talks to lonely senior citizens, gives advice and does nice shit for people apparently just for the heck of it. It’s _torture_. For Stiles, anyway, because he would sell several important parts of his body to be the focus of that. 

So maybe he fakes a problem every once in a while to get Derek to help him, just so he can get a taste of what being important to Derek Hale might feel like, but he’s not fooling himself. Derek is gorgeous, kind, exceptional in every way Stiles can think of. There’s no way Stiles can have something like that. There’s just not. 

Because Derek is _Actual Sunshine_.

And Stiles? Stiles is… _so_ very much not. 

“It’s sad, really,” he tells Scott as they sip beer on the back porch of Scott and Kira’s house. “That he’s alone, I mean. He’s so… _nice_. He deserves someone to take care of him too.”

“So go get your man,” Scott says, and Stiles huffs. 

“Oh, come on-”

“No, _you_ come on. You’ve been in love with him for what, ten years now? At two it was pathetic, at five it was sad, at ten? You’re officially out of excuses.”

Stiles groans. “Dude, you don’t get it. I’d tell him in a heartbeat if I thought there was a snowball’s chance in hell, but there isn’t. Okay? Derek… he’s not. We don’t fit.”

“Says _you_. Did you ever ask _Derek_?”

“And risk things being awkward as fuck between us for the rest of our lives? No thanks, I’d rather pine.”

The rest of Stiles’ beer damn near goes down his windpipe when there’s a terrifyingly familiar voice behind him. “What if _I_ don’t want to?”

Stiles glares at Scott. “You set me up.”

Scott gets up, patting him on the back. “There’s only so much a bro can take. You’ll thank me later.”

“I’ll kick your _ass_ later!” Stiles calls after him, trying really hard to distract himself from the fact that Derek is right behind him and definitely heard _everything_.

“So,” Derek says, slowly sitting down on the steps next to Stiles. Like he’s afraid Stiles might bolt if he moves too quickly. Which is a definite possibility. 

“So,” Stiles echoes, eyes on his shoes, because he cannot look at Derek right now. “This is like the epitome of awkard. I’m so sorry Scott pulled this, I’m gonna… I don’t know what I’m gonna do, exactly, but it’s not gonna be fun for Scott, I promise. He will suffer.”

“Even though he had good reason?”

“Pfft, good reason. _Right_. It’s like the good ol days where any reason to screw you over was a good one. I thought he’d grown outta that, honestly.”

He can just see Derek’s hands out of the corner of his eyes, and they interlace slowly, flexing almost nervously in the silence. “I’d say his reason was good enough.”

This is weird enough to made Stiles look up, and Derek looks… strange. Awkward, sure, like Stiles expected, but also… almost smiling? What the hell?

“Okay, I’ll bite. What reason would that be?”

“That…” Derek blows out a long breath. “Okay, this isn’t actually as easy as I thought it would be.”

Things are officially weird, and really wishes he could get some answers soon. “What isn’t?”

“Telling you that… I’ve been… obssessing over you too. For… a long time,” Derek finally manages, and Stiles feels the near-empty beer can slip from his suddenly lax fingers.

“…what?”

“I knew you were… into me. But time kept passing, and… you never said anything. And we’ve both changed so much, and it’s been so long… and then I sort of accidentally confided in Scott-”

“Oh my god, the wedding,” Stiles says, because Scott and Kira’s wedding had featured a lot of wolfsbane-infused booze, and every single werewolf there had been hilariously drunk, including Scott and Derek. They’d slowdanced at one point. With _each other_. There was photographic evidence. 

“Yeah. Not a high point in my life. But… he talked some sense into me, and said he’d do the same to you, but. Turns out you’re not an easy guy to talk sense into.”

“So I’ve been told,” Stiles says, but his voice wobbles, because this can’t be _real_. Hearing everything he’s ever wanted to hear coming out of Derek’s mouth right now? It _can’t_ be real, and he starts subtly counting his fingers. 

“Ten,” Derek says, and Stiles swallows. Fuck Derek for knowing him so well.

“I can’t… I mean how can I be sure?” Stiles asks weakly, and Derek moves a little closer, his leg a long line of heat next to Stiles’. 

“Because it _is_ real. Do you think a dream would give you beer spatters on your pants, or have Kira’s cat taking a crap in the flower bed right now?”

Stiles snorts. “I dunno, my brain is a weird place.”

“Okay, well. Do you think you’d be feeling so terrified if it was a dream? Do you think my palms would be this sweaty? Don’t you think things would be more perfect? Wouldn’t we both be younger and less grey and balding?”

“Dunno about balding, but I really hate how sexy that salt and pepper beard makes you,” Stiles points out, and it’s adorable how Derek’s jaw drops. 

“Uhh, okay. I wasn’t expecting that. Which only proves my point. This is all real,” he says, and reaches over to take Stiles’ hand. And both their palms are actually kinda sweaty. “And I think maybe we’ve both been idiots for too long.”

It sounds right, but still.

“I’m such a shit, though. You’re… _you_. All sunshine and good looks and sweetness, and I’m… not,” Stiles points out, but Derek just squeezes his hand.

“You’re also delusional. You’ve seen me at my worst, I don’t get how you can think that I’m… I dunno, perfect?”

“You are, though-”

“No. I’m not. And neither are you. But you _are_ gorgeous and smart and amazing. And I’d feel like the luckiest guy in the world if… you’d be mine.”

Dream or not, no one can be expected to sit through sincerity like that, and Stiles decides to just go with it for once in his goddamn life. Their first kiss happens after waiting pointlessly long for no reason, Kira’s cat proudly burying a substancial dump in the petunias, and beer still dripping off Stiles’ pant leg. 

If it isn’t real, it’s definitely ridiculous. Which is fitting for them, so why the hell not. 

Sometimes, things do work out for the best.

End.


End file.
